Violetsbane Chapter 10
(Violet PoV) We were walking throughout the grassy fields of Western Greenhorne. Tristan was annoying Holly with his really bad puns, and Silverfire was silent the entire time. He wasn't in a bad mood or anything like that, but he was just quiet the entire time. I tapped on his shoulder. "Everything okay?" I asked. He nodded. Silverfire shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't feel like talking, that's all." He glanced back at Holly and Tristan. "And they're pretty funny to listen to." I have to admit, he's right. Their bickering is kind of funny. "Tristan, STOP!" Holly groaned. In my opinion, I think she's exaggerating. "You are NOT funny at all!" Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, Holly. You're just encouraging me to make more puns." She roughly elbowed him, in another attempt to get him to shut up. "Hmph. Knock it off." Holly muttered. "What's wrong, Holly? Do you want to taco 'bout it?" Silverfire teased her. She plugged her ears, not wanting to hear anymore. "Ah, I guess she doesn't. It's okay. I'll just ask again later." Holly glowered at them both. "Now is not the time for jokes! We need to find Felix!" Tristan and Silverfire rolled their eyes and stayed quiet. Although Holly's right, I don't think she needed to snap at them. Holly was ahead of us, now in one of her moods. Tristan walked up to her. "I-I...I'm sorry for annoying you so much, Holly." Tristan whispered to her. I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was being sincere. "I didn't mean to, honest..." Holly smiled at him. "It's okay. I was overreacting." She gently kissed him on the forehead. Woah, I was not expecting that. When has Holly ever shown affection for Tristan? Holly seemed to notice me staring at them. "S-STOP STARING, VIOLET!" "I didn't do anything, though." I mumbled quiet enough so she couldn't hear me. Holly rolled her dark green eyes and kept walking. Silverfire was still walking next to me, not paying any attention to the drama in front of him. He was messing with a loose thread on his robe's left sleeve. "Violet, can you help me with this stupid thread?" Silverfire asked me. He kept yanking at the thread and more cloth kept coming out. I grabbed his arm. "Okay, first of all, stop pulling out like that. You're only pulling out more string. Let me show you." I wrapped the thread around my index finger and yanked it off. "Yay! You got it off!" Silverfire cheered. I smiled. Sometimes he was too adorable not to feel happy as well. "Thanks, Violet!" He gave me a hug (well, more like a squeeze) and then he walked right alongside me, resting his head on my shoulder. I blushed profusely, now in a cold sweat. My heartbeat's pace quickened with each step we took. Silverfire looked up at me. "Huh? What's wrong Violet?" He asked, completely oblivious to the obvious signs I'm giving. "N-Nothing." I told him. He didn't believe me, but he didn't pressure me anymore. I'm still not ready to tell him, and I don't think I ever will be. (Stargaze PoV) Me and Columbia are now officially in Neksdor, land of nothing but sand. Columbia was already complaining about how hot it is here, and while I agree with her, complaining isn't helping anyone. "When are we going to reach Neksdor Town? It's taking forever!" Columbia groaned. Her lab coat was wrapped around her waist since we got here. She said it was too hot so she lazily decided that it was better. Well, I'm not complaining. She didn't make me carry it. Columbia's long silver hair was shining in the sun's rays, and I must admit, she's really pretty. But I haven't told her yet. I shrugged my shoulders. "We should be getting there soon. If not, you know the drill." Columbia rolled her eyes. "Which one? You have way too many drills. You worry a lot about me, dude." Yes, I do. "I always worry about you, Columbia." I reminded her. "In fact, you're on my mind 75 percent of the time." Columbia blushed ferociously. "I'm not that important to you, am I?" Patting her back, I nodded. "Yes! You're the best friend I've ever had!" Columbia smiled. She crouched down a little to hug me. "You're my best friend, too, Stargaze." We kept walking further down the path, only to encounter more monsters. There were two scaredy scorpions and one cacti stack in the middle of them. Columbia and I took out our weapons and prepared to attack the monsters. "Stargaze!" Columbia shouted. I looked over in her direction. "Look at what I learned how to do!" She shook up her flask and then sprayed the chemicals all over the enemies holding other people's faces prisoner. All of the enemies disappeared at once, meaning she'd defeated them all single handedly. I smiled. She's such a great battler! "That was great, Columbia!" I praised her. She giggled happily. "I think you're even better at battling than me!" Her cheeks turned into a bright red. "I'm not THAT good, Stargaze..." Columbia smiled again. "But I'm glad you think so!" I've never seen her this happy about me complimenting her. I guess my thoughts mean a lot to her, huh? It was now evening, and we were nearing the entrance of Neksdor Town. See, I told Columbia that we get here soon. She just doesn't listen that much. Columbia had her flask in her hands, even though I told her to put it away. She said she was doing an experiment that required it, and then she told me to mind my own business. And for the record, she's not in a very good mood right now. I heard footsteps coming towards me and Columbia. I looked up to see a man with light brown hair and pale yellow eyes. He didn't seem to notice me and Columbia. Yet, anyways. He looked up to see us. "Hey, who are you people?" He asked disdainfully. "You're not from Neksdor." "I am Stargaze, the seventh Great Sage of Miitopia." I explained. I elbowed Columbia, who didn't seem to notice me still. "And she's Columbia, my traveling companion." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe any of that Great Sage crap. There's no seventh, there's only six! But," The man grinned seductively in Columbia's direction. "Your traveling companion is quite the beaut. Mind if I 'borrow' her for a while?" That is disgusting! "Yes, I mind very much!" I hissed. I glowered him, hoping he'd get the hint. "Oh, she's your girlfriend, is she?" He asked, not caring about what I was going to say next. I shook my head. "No! She's my best friend, and nothing more!" I noticed Columbia wince a little when she heard that. Is there something she's not telling me still? The brown haired man crossed his arms. "Then you don't have a right to make her decisions for her." He then grabbed Columbia by the arm and yanked her towards him. "Now, now, I'll be done in a few." "Leave me alone!" Columbia screeched. She tried to release the man's grip on her arm, but he wouldn't let go. I won't stand for this. I ran over to them, trying to pry his hand open. "Let her go!" I demanded. The man quickly grabbed Columbia's flask with his other hand and shook it, and then opened the bottle, spraying the fluids directly into my eyes. I screamed in pain as the liquids burned through my eyes. "Stargaze!" I heard Columbia cry. I then heard the sound of kicking, like someone had gotten kicked. Footsteps came running over to me. "Stargaze! Stargaze! Are you okay?!" Soon I realized that it was Columbia. "I'll get help, don't worry!" Quickly I realized that her voice was filled with distress and panic. She swiftly picked me up (I don't get how she did that) and started running, but I don't know in what direction. My eyelids started drooping. Despite struggling to keep them up, I soon gave into the grip sleep had on me. "Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see...nothing. Why couldn't I see anything now? Was it because of what happened with that man? But I could tell it was Columbia's voice that was telling me to wake up. Is she okay? "Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" "W-Where are we?" I croaked. My throat feels sore and I can't see. What am I going to do now? I felt Columbia's hand brush up against my face. "There was this guy named Jayson. He let us stay here for the night so we could help you." Columbia then hugged me. "I'm sorry, Stargaze...it's all my fault!" She cried. I could tell she was sobbing now. "It's not your fault, Columbia." I whispered gently to her. It didn't seem to calm her down. "But if I had just listened to you and put away my flask, none of this would've happened!" True, but it's not your fault in my eyes. "And now you're blind forever because of me!" "C-Columbia, please..." I sobbed quietly, trying to fight back any tears. "I don't blame you at all." "But you should! Anyone else would hate me for the rest of their lives!" Columbia wailed. I could feel her tears dropping down on my clothes. I mumbled, "But I don't hate you." "Why not?" "Because I-I...I love you, Columbia." I confessed to her. A weight lifted off of my chest, now making me feel lighter. That was nice to get off of my chest. Columbia was silent for a while, making me worry a little. Does she feel the same? Probably not. She did say she only thought of me as a friend. Columbia hugged me even more tightly. "I'm so glad you feel the same way. I love you too, Stargaze." She...loves me back? I've never felt more relieved than ever right now. She then lovingly stroked my hair, making soft sounds that sounded like a cat's purr. "Alright you two lovebirds, I think I've got a pretty good idea on who assaulted you last night." A voice told us. I'm guessing that must be Jayson. "And I'll say this; I'm not surprised it was him." Jayson knows this guy? How? "Who was it then?" Columbia asked, her voice now a whisper. Jayson sighed. "It was Bryce, the local dimwitt in Neksdor Town." Category:Violetsbane Chapters